Colourless Rainbow
by curio cherry
Summary: Sering kena pukulan di kepala bukanlah penyebab dari seorang Ichigo yang sepertinya telmi. Bukan, jelas bukan itu, melainkan seorang gadis kecil dengan suara bening dan sepasang mata indah. AU/OOC/IchiRuki.


Here I come again.

Fic ini sudah mulai ditulis sekitar setahun yang lalu tetapi kemudian terbengkalai dan terlupakan. Hehehe.

Untuk si kembar yang sudah memberikan masukan soal benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan spektrum warna pelangi. And, dun worry galz, im still stucked on yellow, teehee.

**Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite**

**IchiRuki**

**T-rated**

**Multi chapter, AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Weird, Inconsistency, Lebay, dsb.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Special warning:<p>

Multiple complex sentences.

Kalimat majemuk bertingkat. (?)

Kalimat panjang tanpa jeda atau koma yang tidak habis dibaca dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Penggunaan kata sifat yang bertumpuk dalam satu anak kalimat yang berlebihan.

Update super lelet

Red Riding Hood bukan milik curio cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Colourless Rainbow<strong>

By curio cherry

Chapter 1: Red

Anyir dan samar-samar mengeruak bau karat menggelitik indera penciuman dari seorang Kurosaki, ah, bukan, bukan Kurosaki Ichigo, hampir dua tahun namanya adalah Urahara Ichi. Terasa hangat dan agak kental, tak cair seperti air. Sebuah umpatan keluar dari kedua bibir pemuda itu saat tangannya mengusap cairan merah itu dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sudah lama juga dia tidak melihat cairan merah itu keluar dari tubuhnya akibat sebuah luka. Itu berarti sudah lama pula dia tidak terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian. Perkelahian? Ah, iya, saat ini dia sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa berandalan.

Ditatapnya lagi lengan jasnya yang sekarang ternoda oleh darah yang tadi dia usap dari mulutnya. Terlintas wajah rekan satu sasana-nya, Grimmjaw, yang telah meminjamkan setelan jas mahal ini kepadanya. Berharap jangan sampai setelan itu tidak rusak akibat perkelahian bodoh ini.

Sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba dari salah satu laki-laki yang mengeroyoknya, mengeluarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap dia mengelak dari pukulan lemah itu, menahan lengan lawannya, mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mengarahkan lututnya langsung ke perut lawannya keras-keras. Dengan sekali hentakan, dilemparkannya lawan lemah itu. Persetan dengan peraturan tanpa kaki, ini bukan ring tinju. Yang Ichigo lakukan sekarang lebih mirip ke _Thai boxing_ dan _Kick boxing_.

Erangan kesakitan terdengar di sela-sela nafasnya sendiri yang tengah memburu. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. Perih yang terasa saat kain bajunya menyentuh kulit keningnya membiarkan dia tahu bahwa dahinya juga terluka dan mungkin darah juga menempel lagi di lengan jas pinjamannya itu.

_Sial!_

Suara gemerisik kantong kertas menghentikan sebuah umpatan yang hampir keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ditengoknya seorang gadis dengan baju merah _maroon_ yang sedang berjongkok di tanah sambil memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan di sekeliling kakinya. Secara tiba-tiba gambaran cerita gadis kecil bertudung merah muncul di sela-sela otaknya.

"Hei, kamu baik-baik saja?" suara serak Kuro-, Urahara Ichi menggema di tengah-tengah jalan yang lumayan sepi itu.

Sebuah suara beninglah yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih," gadis itu masih sibuk memunguti barang-barangnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo mulai membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang milik gadis itu. Ya, gadis inilah alasan kenapa seorang Urahara Ichi terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian. Malam ini Ichigo hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan seorang laki-laki mesum gila, yang dengan berat hati harus dia akui sebagai paman tercinta, untuk menghadiri sebuah jamuan makan malam resmi di salah satu hotel milik pamannya itu. Tapi apa yang dia dapat sekarang? Beberapa memar dan luka akibat berkelahi dengan berandalan.

Ditatapnya benda kotak padat berbungkus plastik alumunium yang sekarang berada di genggamannya. Dibacanya tulisan yang tercetak di plastik pembungkusnya. _Dark cooking chocolate?_ Dilihatnya lagi beberapa barang yang masih berserakan. Botol kecil aroma makanan, dua kotak yang sama persis dengan yang dia pegang sekarang dan sebuah cetakan cokelat yang terbuat dari plastik?

"Maaf…?"

Suara bening itu mengalihkan perhatian seorang Ichigo dari batang cokelat yang dia pegang. Ditatapnya gadis yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dirinya itu. Raut wajah menunggu terpapar jelas di hadapannya. Sedangkan Ichigo masih berfikir, gadis di hadapannya itu sedang meminta apa ya?

"Cokelat itu…?" tanya gadis itu pelan sambil menunjuk pada bungkusan yang Ichigo pegang. Pemuda itu menatap benda yang ada di tangannya, kemudian menatap wajah gadis itu, yang masih dengan ekspresi menunggu, dan menatap cokelat itu lagi, lalu kembali melihat ke arah gadis yang ada di depannya lagi.

"Ah, iya, maaf-maaf!" seru Ichigo sembari menyerahkan cokelat itu kepada pemiliknya. Secara refleks tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal saat dia mulai merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya. Sadar bahwa saat ini warna merah mungkin sudah menghiasi wajahnya itu. Menemani warna merah lain akibat luka yang telah lebih dulu mewarnai beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Ayo kita ke dokter atau rumah sakit terdekat. Anda harus dirawat," Ucap gadis itu sambil memperbaiki pegangannya pada kertas belanjaan yang sudah terisi penuh oleh berang-barangnya yang tadi berhamburan, "sepertinya tadi terpukul keras sekali ya?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ichigo untuk memahami maksud ucapan gadis mungil itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" nada pertanyaan Ichigo lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf dari nada bicara normalnya.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Reaksi otak anda agak lambat, efek dari pukulan-pukulan tadi atau memang aslinya seperti itu?"

"Hei! Apa maksud- "

Suara debum keras dan erangan kesakitan mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo dan gadis itu sejenak. Tampak dua orang sedang tertatih-tatih berusaha menolong seorang pria yang sedang terkapar, berandalan yang sudah babak belur dihajar oleh Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Eh, jangan lari!" teriak Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati para berandalan itu. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik lengan jasnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Suara bening itu mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo, lagi.

"Ck, kau baru saja melepaskan orang-orang yang sudah mengganggumu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, saya baik-baik saja, _hontou ni arigatou_!" gadis itu membungkukkan badannya pelan dengan kantong belanjaan masih berada di dekapannya.

"Aa…" Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir pelan dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. Diusapnya pelan cairan itu. Merah.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" nada panik terdengar jelas pada suara bening itu. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah tiba-tiba diusap pelan ke hidungnya. Aroma bunga Lily segar memnuhi ruang penciumannya. Mengalahkan bau anyir dan amis darah yang baru saja keluar dari hidungnya. Sepertinya tadi hidungnya terpukul cukup keras ketika sedang berkelahi tadi.

Dengan kikuk ichigo memegangi sendiri saputangan itu, "tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa," ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha membersihkan hidungnya. Merasa tidak nyaman menatap sepasang violet bening yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sudah biasa mimisan atau sudah biasa terpukul hidungnya?"

"Hei, apa-…?" pertanyaan Ichigo terhenti di tengah jalan saat matanya menatap kedua mata jernih itu lagi. Tidak ada ekspresi bercanda di sana. Yang ada hanya penasaran dan bingung. Apa Ichigo yang bodoh atau gadis itu yang bodoh?

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ichigo masih menekan saputangan itu ke hidungnya.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Luka-luka anda harus diobati!"

Ichigo hanya terkekeh mendengar nada khawatir muncul lagi di dalam suara bening itu, "tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas berat, tanda kurang setuju.

"Lebih baik kamu segera pulang, gadis kecil! Ini sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Ichigo lagi.

"…"

"Kenapa gadis kecil sepertimu berkeliaran sendirian di luar?"

"…"

"Kamu tidak tersesat bukan?"

"…"

"Ayo, kuantar kamu ke halte atau stasiun!"

"…"

"Gadis kecil, kamu ingat jalan pulang? Kamu-"

Tendangan keras menghantam tulang kering kaki kanan Ichigo. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuat Ichigo berteriak dan mmebungkukkan badannya.

"Aduh!"

"Gadis kecil? Berkeliaran? Tersesat?" warna merah jelas menghiasi kedua pipi gadis itu.

Ichigo masih mengelus kakinya yang sakit. Ternyata gadis sependek itu bisa membuatnya kesakitan setengah mati.

"Kenapa kamu menendangku?"

"Kenapa memanggil saya gadis kecil? Tidak sopan!"

"Kamu memang kecil!"

"Apa? Ulangi lagi?"

"Kamu anak kecil seperti anak SMP atau bahkan mungkin kamu masih SD ya? Sependek dan sekecil kamu-"

"Pendek?" teriak gadis itu histeris sambil berusaha menendang kaki Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo berhasil mengelak, "Hei…!"

"Kurang ajar!" ucap gadis itu sambil menggertakan giginya, dihentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian dia melangkah pergi meinggalkan Ichigo yang masih bingung.

"Hei, gadis kecil bertudung merah, kamu tahu jalan pulang? Hei?" teriak-teriakan Ichigo sama sekali tidak digubris oleh gadis itu. Dan Ichigo pun hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil gadis yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu. Berharap gadis itu akan baik-baik saja dan selamat sampai rumahnya.

Sekecil itu sendirian di saat malam-malam begini. Apa keluarga gadis itu tidak khawatir? Setidaknya gadis itu harus selamat sampai di rumahnya agar luka-luka yang didapatkan oleh Ichigo dari perkelahian tadi tidak sia-sia.

Di bawah terangnya lampu jalan, Ichigo menatap sapu tangan merah yang berada di tangannya, yang sekarang sudah dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak darah dari hidungnya. Warna merah sapu tangan itu meyamarkan warna darah yang menodainya. Ironis, merah sapu tangan itu lebih merah dari warna darah.

Ichigo mulai mengerakkan kakinya untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Disusurinya trotoar yang lengang di bawah temaram lampu jalan raya. Sungguh malam yang melelahkan. Berhasil melewati acara makan malam yang menyebalkan. Berhasil menghindari kontak langsung dengan tuan besar Kurosaki. Berhasil bertemu dengan kedua adik tercinta, walaupun hanya sebentar sebelum lelaki tua, si tuan besar yang gila itu berhasil 'menangkap'-nya. Dan berhasil menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil yang cantik? Bukan, lebih tepatnya menarik.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti di depan _zebra cross_. Lampu merah pada lambang penyeberang jalan masih terang menyala. Merah. Gadis kecil tadi juga memakai baju merah. Tetapi gadis itu tidak memakai tudung merah. Dia juga tidak membawa sekeranjang kue untuk neneknya. Tetapi dia membawa kantong belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat. Dia juga tidak diserang oleh serigala. Tetapi segerombol berandalan. Iya, dia _Little Red Riding Hood_. Gadis kecil berbaju merah yang tidak suka dipanggil kecil.

Warna hijau menggantikan warna merah pada lampu penyeberangan. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya, berbaur bersama beberapa penyeberang jalan lainnya. Menelusuri jalan pulang yang dia lewati tiap hari selama dua tahun terakhir. Melupakan sesuatu tentang jas pinjaman, sobekan pada lengan kanannya serta salah satu kancing depan yang terlepas. Yang ada di pikiran Ichigo hanya warna merah, warnanya malam ini.

_to be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Akhirnya bisa menulis di bawah 2k! Ini cuma prolog.

Sebenarnya author ingin mencari hal lain selain darah yang dikonotasikan dengan warna merah tapi warna lipstick yang biasa dipakai tetangga itu bikin aneh juga. Trauma malah. Lebih baik darah deh.

Oya, kalau mendengar kata merah, hal apa yang langsung muncul dan tergambar di otak?

(PS: mr. Panda, when will you update ur story? - semoga mr. panda baca ini ;P)


End file.
